Devuelveme a mi chica
by kristelo
Summary: Dos hermanos, una misma mujer, un solo amor, que pasara con la unica cosa que tienen en comun...el amor que sienten por la misma mujer sesshomaru e inuyasha x kikyo es mi primera historia acepto comentarios de kikyo pero no hirientes
1. Chapter 1

Era un dîa muy soleado, Inuyasha planeo una cita con kikyo al parque de diversiones por la noche, pero habia un problema la prima de kikyo estaba de visita y no podia dejarla en casa porque si no su mama se enfadaria , (Inuyasha todavía no la conocia)el estaba pensando en algo para que kikyo pudiera ir con el y que tambien fuera su prima sin hacer mosca guardo silencio por unos minutos y de repente grito:

-¡Ya se!

-Que pasa inuyasha (le pregunto kikyo )

-No tengo nada ,solo que ya tengo una idea

-¿una idea? (pregunto ella algo confundida)

(se hacerco a ella y le dijo al oido)

-si, mañana si vas a llevar a tu prima al parque le tengo una sorpresa

-dime que es inuyasha (le dijo ella muy ansiosa)

-(a lo que el le respondio), no porque es una sorpresa y si te digo se va acabar la sorpresa y no tendria gracia

Kikyo,le siguió inistiendo todo el camino que tomaba llegar asu casa pero el nunca acepto decirle.

Al dia siguiente en la tarde kikyo estaba hablando con su prima:

-Oye kagome empieza a arreglarte

-Porque a ¿donde vamos?

-Vamos al parque de diversiones te tengo una sorpresa

-una sorpresa dime que es (le pregunto kagome muy alegre a su prima)

-no se que sea Inuyasha tampoco quiso decirme a mi, solamente dime si vas a ir o no

-claro que voy a ir me encantan las sorpresas (respondio kagome con una gran sonrisa)

-bueno entonces ya metete a bañar

En lo que kagome se metia a bañar kikyo se recosto sobre su cama cuando sono el telefono, ella al escucharlo se paro rapidamente a contestar.

-¿kikyo?

- si diga

-soy Inuyasha

-ha hola ya le dije a kagome lo del parque en este momento ella se esta bañando

-bueno de eso quería hablar

- no me digas que ya no se va hacer nada

- no es eso, sino, que no voy a poder ir por ti

- por que no

- por que yo voy a llevar la sorpresa y si voy por ti se va a arruinar

Ella si se molesto un poco y no pudo evitar enfadarse pero comprendió el motivo

-esta bien entonces te veo en el parque

- enserio no estas enfadada conmigo (le pregunto inuyasha a kikyo algo angustiado)

- no esta bien todo sea por mi prima y su sorpresa, pero dime que es

- no seas tramposa no te voy a decir tu también te tienes que esperar

- esta bien, bueno te dejo me tengo que ir a arreglar

- bueno entonces así quedamos nos vemos en el parque

-si adiós besos

Al dirigirse kikyo a su habitación kagome le pregunto que quien había llamado ella suspirando le dijo que había sido INUYASHA y mientras se metia al baño kikyo le dijo que se berian con el en el parque por que no podia venir por ellas.

Kagome no sabia que ponerse asi que rego toda su ropa en la cama para escoger que se pondría al final se decidio por un hermoso vestido rojo con encajes blancos le quedaba justo asu medida ya que hacia lucir su figura.

Al salir kikyo del baño le dijo a kagome que ese vestido le quedaba muy bien, kagome solo se sonrojo después le pregunto que se pondría , ella le respondio que se dondria una blusa de tirantes blanca con una minifalda roja, al estar ya vestida kagome le dijo que se veia muy bien kikyo le agradecio el cumplido y le hizo una pregunta:

- kagome como se me ve mejor el pelo , suelto o amarrado

- suelto se te ve mucho mejor

- gracias kagome , bueno ya vamonos

Ya estando en la feria kikyo no veia por ningun lado a Inuyasha , pero en ese momento ella vio que alguien le estaba haciendo señas y era él kikyo le dijo a kagome que la esperara un momento que ahorita regrasaba.

-Inuyasha, te estaba buscando

-losiento (respondio Inuyasha bajando la mirada)

-no importa , pero ya dime que es la sorpresa que le tienes a mi prima ya dime

- esta bien ya te voy a decir …..

Después de que Inuyasha le dijo a kikyo , ella fue a buscar a kagome para darle su sorpresa.

-Kagome ven ( le decía kikyo acercándose a ella)

-que tienes , que paso donde esta inuyasha

- No paso nada malo , si no que ya tengo tu sorpresa ven vamos con inuyasha

(Kikyo llebaba a kagome con los ojos cerrados al llegar con Inuyasha y kikyo dijeron en coro)

- Y tu sorpresa es…en ese momento kikyo le destapo los ojos….y era


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

En ese momento una voz una voz seductora interrumpio en ese momento kikyo le destapo los ojos.

-Hola soy sesshomaru

-No seas tan formal, bueno él es mi hermano el estaba de viaje por cuestiones de negocios y esta de paso por aqui (dijo inuyasha palmeando su espalda)

-Hola (dijo kikyo muy emocionada), como estas yo soy la novia de Inuyasha (se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla) ella es mi prima kagome ella tampoco es de por aquí esta de vacaciones.

-Me da mucho gusto conocerte (dijo kagome algo apenada).

-El placer es mio (respondió sesshomaru saludando de beso a kagome y a kikyo)

Después de saludar a las chicas sesshomaru se alejo rápidamente de ellas y se puso muy sonrojado y se puso muy serio.

-Que me esta pasando, me siento algo extraño, es otra vez este sentimiento pensé que se había ido por completo.

Sesshomaru un poco extrañado por ese sentimiento que había regresado en él estaba muy apenado y un poco nervioso

-Que te pasa te encuentras bien (le pregunto Inuyasha a Sesshomaru un poco preocupado)

-Estoy bien, no tengo nada

-Porque no invitas a kagome aun juego i se van por ahí

-Inuyasha! Vamos ala rueda de la fortuna (le grito kikyo muy emocionada)

-Enseguida vamos

-Entonces que sesshomaru (dijo inuyasha guiñendole el ojo.

Sesshomaru un poco nervioso, por la situación en que lo puso inuyasha le dijo…

-No creo que sea buena idea es mejor seguir juntos ya que no me acuerdo muy bien y no valla ser de que nos perdamos.

-Creo que tienes razón te lo decía por que la rueda de la fortuna es de dos personas… ha pero tu te puedes subir con kagome

-Si es buena idea (añadió kikyo acercándose a sesshomaru lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevo hacia kagome).

-E…esta bien (respondió sesshomaru con voz temblorosa).

-Que opinas tu kagome (le pregunto kikyo)

-Esta bien…si él quiere

-Bueno problema resuelto, ahora ya vamonos antes de que mas gente tambien se quiera subir

Kilyo de tan emocionada que estaba los iba empujando.

Ya en la rueda de la fortuna kikyo se subió con inuyasha y sesshomaru con kagome…pero cuándo estaban disfrutando de la vista la rueda de la fortuna se detuvo.

-Inuyasha que pasa (dijo kiyo un poco asustada)

-No tengas miedo es parte de la atracción

-P...pero aunque sea parte de la atracción da miedo.

En ese momento Inuyasha la abrazo y la fue acercando hacia el.

-Esto es muy romantico no lo crees así Inuyasha, la vista es hermosa.

-Pero no se compara con tu belleza (añadió Inuyasha).

Kikyo e Inuyasha se miraron a los ojos, kikyo pudo notar que Inuyasha estaba un poco nervioso sus miradas se encontraron los dos se fueron acercando lentamente sus labios se empezaron a encontrar y finalmente se dieron el beso, al terminar ese hermoso momento se tomaron de las manos e Inuyasha le dijo al oido TE AMO después la rueda de la fortuna siguió andando, mientras tanto kagome le decía a sesshomaru…

-¿De donde vienes?

-De nueva yorck (respondio sesshomaru un poco serio)

-Y se puede saber a que viniste (le pregunto kagome un poco nerviosa.

-Vine por que extrañaba Japón y tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi familia.

-En que trabajas, es que tengo entendido que te fuiste por viaje de negocios.

-Es verdad, por el momento estoy trabajando en un nuevo libro.

-¡Eres escritor! (contesto kagome muy emosionada) eso es muy romantico.

Pero antes de que kagome siguiera con su comentario sesshomaru la interrumpió bajándose del juego y le dijo…

-Kagome te vas a quedar ahí.

-No, lo siento estaba distraída.

Ellos bajaron primero y se quedaron ahí esperando a kikyo y a Inuyasha. Después de que bajaron Inuyasha le pregunto a sesshomaru.

-Que pasó te divertiste

-Lo normal y tu que tal te la pasaste

-Que te puedo decir, le dije una vez mas cuanto la amo y la bese todo quedo a la perfección , cuando se detuvo y también cuando volvió andar

Kikyo le hizo la misma pregunta a kagome , ella sólo le dijo que se la paso muy bien en compañía de sesshomaru, en ese momento kiyko se acerco e sesshomaru lo tomo del brazo y le dijo.

-Te la estas pasando bien hoy

-Pues la verdad si pero no nos hemos subido a muchas atracciones

- (Kikyo le respondió), pero si todavía no nos vamos

En eso grito Inuyasha desde un puesto de juegos.

-Kikyo no quieres que te gane un peluche.

-Siiii (respondió kikyo muy emocionada)

Solto el brazo de sesshomaru y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, sesshomaru sólo se quedo viendo como se alejaba kikyo pero no se dio cuenta de que kagome lo observaba se hacerco a él i le dijo…

Continuara...

Bueno espero que les guste apenas es mi segundo cap. Estare esperando sus comentarios


End file.
